Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth Chamberlain is a major recurring character of The Originals. Elizabeth is the tribrid daughter of Thomas Chamberlain and Hayley Marshall-Kenner. She is the granddaughter of Christopher, Esther Chamberlain and two unnamed werewolves, as well as the step-granddaughter of Mikael. She is also the niece of Adalyn, Klaus, Dominic, Carson, Olivia, and Christian Chamberlain, and the grand-niece of Dahlia. She is the distant relative of Eve. She is the adoptive younger sister of Greyson Blackwell via her father. Because of his marriage to Hayley, Jackson Kenner was her step-father for almost a year. He died at the hands of an unknown vampire. Elizabeth was conceived, and was revealed that Hayley was pregnant. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She inherited her werewolf gene from both of her parents, while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the original vampire-witch hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. Through her mother's Labonair Linage, Elizabeth is werewolf royalty. Elizabeth is a member of the Chamberlain Family, the Labonair Family, the Kenner Family, and an unnamed family of werewolves. Elizabeth is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack, and The North East Atlantic Pack, as well as an unnamed Witch Family and the only child to be fathered by the Original Hybrid. Elizabeth was sent away to be raised by Hayley, in order to protect her from Greyson. During this time, Elizabeth has been raised by her mother in the Bayou for the next five years. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. History Thomas Chamberlain and Hayley Marshall slept together and conceived a child. Christopher revealed that Hayley was pregnant with Tommy's child. He revealed that the baby is one of nature's "loopholes". He later revealed that it was because of Thomas's werewolf side that Elizabeth was conceived. Tommy initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Dominic Chamberlain, he later changed his mind. When Dominic asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Tommy replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Personality : "I'm Seven. Not Stupid" — Elizabeth to Greyson Even when she was a baby, Elizabeth was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Hayley, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Tommy when he said that both Hayley and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Elizabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Adalyb says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Dominic's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Elizabeth seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Elizabeth has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family including Greyson. Physical Appearance : "Olivia: She looks like her mother. Maybe there is a God after all. : Tommy: She has the hint of the devil in her eyes— that's all me." According to Olivia, Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Thomas blissfully implies that Hope has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relative, Eve. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Christopher, Elizabeth's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Elizabeth demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Dominic's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Dominic. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Elizabeth's ability to use her magic while still a baby and as a child has proven to be, seemingly, well, as she healed a butterfly with a broken wing. However, she's expressed that she cannot control it. Evidence for the sheer amount of raw magical power that she possesses. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Elizabeth was able to retain her consciousness while still tied to the spell and being drained when her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Tommy. Elizabeth managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her grandfather Christopher on Greyson. Elizabeth is also a werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Elizabeth were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It's unknown if her lycanthropy will negate her ability to practice magic. Although Elizabeth is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically in her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Elizabeth were to die, she would become a vampire which might negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. Weakness As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire), the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Elizabeth is the only daughter and child of hybrids Tommy Chamberlain and Hayley Marshall (born Andréa Labonair). She is also the only niece of Dominic and Olivia Chamberlain who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of Christopher and Esther, and the step-granddaughter of Mikael, who tried to kill her and the niece of Adalyn, Carson, Klaus and Christian Chamberlain, as well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead like two of her uncles were). She is also the adoptive sister of Greyson Blackwell who helps her parents to protect her. It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Hayley Marshall-Kenner :"I woke up in the church and all I felt was this hunger, and then I knew what I needed - I needed her. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby." —Hayley about Elizabeth Hayley is Elizabeth's mother and it is shown various times that Hayley strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Hayley grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Tommy, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Thomas Chamberlain :"I know what you are, you know. Strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all the bad things away." —Elizabeth Chamberlain to Tommy Chamberlain Tommy is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his step-father to his child. He even told Hayley that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. Dominic Chamberlain :"Nothing will happen to that Child" —Dominic to Tommy Dominic is Elizabeth's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Hayley and Tommy decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Dominic was against it at first, he later agreed to it. Olivia Chamberlain :"I know I have to give her back to Hayley when the time is right. She's made me realize how much I want that child of my own that I know I can't have her." —Olivia to Dominic about Elizabeth Olivia left town before Elizabeth's birth but soon returned when Tommy asked her to protect his daughter. Tommy told Olivia that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Olivia left New Orleans with Elizabeth and became her guardian; she often told Elizabeth stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Olivia and Elizabeth returned to New Orleans after Esther found them. Other Relationships *Tommy, Hayley and Elizabeth (Parents and Daughter) *Elizabeth and Jackson (Step-Father and Step-Daughter) *Carson and Elizabeth (Uncle and Niece/Allies) Name * Although the name Elizabeth creates the urge to understand others, it is stressed that it limits self-expression and self-confidence causing moods. * If Elizabeth was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Thomasdotter (daughter of Thomas) as oppose to Chamberlain. *The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Thomas loves her. Thomas was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Elizabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Elizabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Thomas notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by the simple virtue of being his daughter.